Talk:Scott Cawthon/@comment-104.0.79.35-20141222024648
Ok. Lets discuss something That has been erking me. Mangles gender. A lot of people think mangle is a girl, and a lot of people think mangle is a boy. Well, this is what I have to say. I, don't think, I know mangle is a male. I mean, lets look at the facts. Mangle is supposed to be Foxy 2.0. And the previous game, FNAF 1, shows Foxy as a boy. So that is a hard hitter right there. Next, the phone guy on night three refers to Mangle has a "He" in the sentence "I think the employees just refer to him as the mangle." So, a second fact. Now, before you go saying, "well, FNAF 2 is a prequel, so they changed foxy into a boy on the first one!" I have some news for you. If you look at FNAF 2 game theory by game theorist, he provides excellent explanation and proof, that there was a restraint BEFORE the one on FNAF 2 that included the animatronics on FNAF 1. So, Foxy's long career of being a boy, probably wouldn't change. Also, before you go saying "Well, mangle has lipstick and is pink!" mhhmm, I'm catching you in all your arguments aren't I? Well, the lipstick isn't supposed to be there, kids drew it on Mangle. You can obviously tell by the way its drawn. Also, the pink has nothing to do about it. Look at Kirby, he is pink, and is a boy! Now, before you say "But Kirby is a different game!" well, it just goes to show you, pink is not an automatic green light saying "Girl." And, take a good look at Mangles face. You can obviously tell, it is a lot more menacing and fierce when he is outside your door. So, the face is also a dead giveaway. Also, before you go saying "well, menacing isn't a green light saying boy either!" In FNAF, chica's face is scary, but it isn't menacing. The eerie smile makes it just as scary as the rest. Now, Although the toy replica's models may be scary, they aren't menacing either, so I do admit, not all of the male characters are menacing. But take a look at normal Foxy. His face is just as menacing as mangles, and foxy is a male! Thus making mangle a male to. Now, once again, before you go saying "Well, explain mangles girly eyelashes!" That is a pretty easy one. Toy bonnie is a boy, And I will go into a long rant explaining why he is a boy to if you want me to, but I think this is enough. But, look at toy bonnie, he has long eyelashes. So, now that that is out of the way, there you go. That is solid and reliable proof that mangle is a male. Now, if you put in an argument about mangle that leads to him being a girl that I just simply didn't put in this, I will give you a 1 to 2 paragraph explaining to you why you are wrong. Thank you for your time. By: EDawg474, I am just no signed up yet.